All I Want for Christmas is You
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..Yusuke x Botan.. Botan wanted to get under the mistletoe with a certain Spirit Detective.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me... or the setting... Its just a house...

* * *

Botan watched as Yukina placed a kiss on Hiei's cheek. The fire demon turned red in the face and lowered his head to hide the color. Yukina smiled warmly when Kuwabara pranced over to them and gained her attention. The ferry girl giggled at the sight of the koorime standing on her toes to reach Kuwabara. 

"Wow, two kisses in a row... Mistletoes are amazing..." She blinked. "If I could get him under the mistletoe with me, then..." She trailed off, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Botan-san... Daijoubu? You're face is so red..."

Botan snapped out of her fantasies to face a worried Keiko.

"Oh Keiko-chan I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Here, have a cookie!" She grabbed a cookie off her plate and offered it to the other girl.

"Okay... Thank you Botan-san..." She took the cookie cautiously and nibbled on it.

"I'll talk to you later Keiko-chan, I gotta go do something right now, bye!" With that, she ran off, her blue ponytail whipping back and forth.

* * *

In the next few hours, Botan had searched most of the rooms in the house. She decided to take a break and ended up in the living room with the Christmas tree. She sighed, raked a hand through her hair and gulped down a cup of punch. 

"I've looked almost everywhere... Where else could he be?"

"Botan-chan!"

She looked over at the voice that had called her. "Hi Kuwa-chan. So, hows the party?"

"Fine! I got a kiss from Yukina-san! It's definitely love..." Kuwabara nodded his head in confidence.

"Eheh..."

"Speaking of kiss, look up." He pointed towards the ceiling.

Botan looked up and saw the white plant with green leaves dangling from a string. She looked back at Kuwabara and smiled. The tall red-head bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Botan-chan."

"Same to you Kuwa-chan."

He suddenly tilted his head over and caught site of a certain koorime.

"Yukina-san!" He raced over to the girl, leaving Botan standing there.

"Well, back to my search." She turned and left the room.

* * *

One specific room was slightly crowded, so Botan thought she would look there. She did spot a few people she knew, but not the one she was looking for. She decided to exit the room when she bumped into someone. 

"Watch where you're- Oh... its just you..."

She looked down and saw Hiei looking back at her.

"Sorry Hiei, I should have watched where I was going."

She saw him looking everywhere else but at her.

The girl decided to ask. "Um... I just wanted to know if you've seen-"

Hiei's eyes widened when he looks up above, past her bright blue hair.

"I gotta go." And away he went.

"What's up with him?" Botan looked up and smiled in understanding. "Oh... that's why..."

"Botan!"

She turned around, half hoping it would be him, but alas, it was only Kurama.

"Hello Kurama."

"Have you seen Keiko?"

"Yeah... but that was hours ago."

"Oh... okay then..." He paused. "Botan?"

"Yes?"

At that point, their lips connected. Pink eyes widened in shock and the girl quickly shoved him away. She looked away, cheeks flushed.

"Um... Sorry Kurama, you just caught me by surprise." Botan looked at her feet, avoiding eye contact with Kurama.

"Botan..."

"Sorry, I have to go." She quickly fled the room, barely holding back her tears.

* * *

Botan bursts into the kitchen with a loud sob. She placed her head on the counter and cried into her arms. 

'Why am I crying?' She thought. 'Kurama just kissed you, that's all...'

She turned her head to the side. 'Maybe that's why... I was always hoping my first kiss would be from i him /i ...'

She sat up and rubbed her eye. 'But I guess that can't happen now...'

Before she knew it, a fresh batch of tears formed in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"Botan?"

Her heart practically stopped when she heard his voice. Slowly, she turned around.

"Yusuke!" She sniffled. "Where were you all this time?"

Instead of answering her question, he strode over to her and brushed her tears away.

"Don't cry Botan, it makes you looked like an idiot."

The deity gave him a look. He chuckled.

"Hell, everyone looks like an idiot when they cry."

Botan sniffled a bit.

"Botan?" Yusuke held her face in his hands.

"Yusuke..." She felt her face flush.

"Whatever you do, don't look up."

Before she could respond, he brought her face to his and their lips met. Her heart flipped at his touch, she closed her eyes and leaned in.

Eventually, they parted. Botan shyly lifted her eyes to meet Yusuke's. He smiled, causing her to turn redder than she already was.

"Hey, I hear they're opening the presents now, wanna come?"

"Sure." She hopped off her chair. She paused for a while.

'What did he say before? Something about not looking up?' Curiously, Botan looked up, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

'It's just the ceiling...'

Then it hit her.

"Um... Yusuke? Where are the mistletoes?"

The spirit detective, already halfway to the door, turned to her.

"I thought I told you not to look up."

* * *

Arg... I thought of it in one day, and it took me a week to type it all down. When I first thought of it, it was perfect, then I wrote it down, still good. When I typed it down and reread it, I was like "What the crap is this shit?". Don't worry, I do that all the time... 

Haha... It was during the Valentines period when I wrote this **Christmas** fic. Lol, I'm so out of it...

This takes place in... no idea in the Anime or Manga timeline... But for the setting I was thinking a huge mansion party... Or a small house Christmas party like in Frigid Warmth. (A Touya x Keiko fic) Go read it, its a TouyaxKeiko, but its cute.

Oh yes, sorry for making Kurama a bit OOC... and a womanizer... I think... I don't really like Kurama, but I'm not truing to bash him. It's like he has a lot of girls floundering around him, he has to do something about it...

And for you information, I do care about YusukexBotan. Just because you write more, doesn't mean that we don't care, or that we are lazy. We might just not have the ideas for it, or we are trying our best to perfect it and make it original, unlike some people...

So anyway, flames are accepted, comments and questions aren't... Joking joking, comments and questions are always accepted.


End file.
